


Code Green: Valentines Day

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Adorable Hulk, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Hulk Feels, Hulk Talks, Hulk scares the shit out of a shop manager, Protective Hulk, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We picked them out for you. Banner freaked a little...”<br/>Darcy giggled and then fiddled with her coat before pulling out a few dollars from her purse and handing them to Hulk.<br/>“Are you going to pay the nice man for the trouble?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Green: Valentines Day

**Code Green: Valentines Day**  
When Darcy was woken up by the assemble alarm in the morning, she really wasn’t expecting what she heard.  
She’d woken up and saw Bruce was nowhere to be seen and Darcy just assumed Bruce had already gone to join them – but when JARVIS told her to go to the lounge area where the Avengers were waiting for her, she happily went along to find Tony practically on the floor laughing, she pulled on her coat as she spoke.

“Hey guys! What’s the problem? What happened to Bruce?” she asked  
It was then that Natasha spoke up.  
“You really don’t know what day it is, do you Darcy?” she says and passes her a calendar.  
Darcy stares at it in wonder.  
“Natasha, I’m not pregnant so why- Oh shit.”

It happened to be Valentines Day.

When she looked at the date again, Darcy pretty much figured what Tony was laughing about. She couldn’t help but smile too and looked up.  
“Where is he?”  
“Downtown, according to the news.” Clint chimed in. “we’re coming with you, though Whether you like it or not.”

Hulk was picking out roses from some flower shop when Darcy arrived on the scene – she had a stupid, adorable grin on her face that wouldn’t budge and Hulk looked so happy as he picked the roses carefully, talking to himself about how Darcy would like them.  
“Hi baby!” she called out.  
He turned his head almost instantly and beamed back at her, shuffling clumsily over to her.  
“Darcy okay?” he beamed, caressing her face with one hand gently and she responded by nuzzling into his hand. Hulk could see the others standing by Stark’s car, waiting and pulled Darcy closer to him protectively, the roses falling into her lap as she lay on his arm, her head resting against his chest.  
“Yeah.” Darcy smiled at him, waving at the Avengers and the various news crews filming her before turning her attention back to Hulk and the roses. “You been picking flowers?” she asked in awe  
Hulk proudly nodded  
“We picked them out for you. Banner freaked a little...”  
Darcy giggled and then fiddled with her coat before pulling out a few dollars from her purse and handing them to Hulk.  
“Are you going to pay the nice man for the trouble?”  
He nodded and gently leant over to hand the shaking shop manager the few dollars Darcy had given him. Darcy felt sorry for the man as his face was white as a sheet. Hulk then turned his attention back to Darcy, standing up and carrying her, almost like a baby.  
“Where does Darcy want to go?” Hulk asked her  
“You are going home and we are going to have a talk, mister.”  
Hulk snorted and carried her down the street before soaring through the air as he jumped as high as a skyscraper to get to the top of Avengers tower.  
“You’re in so much trouble….” Darcy smirked, playfully teasing the Hulk with a rose.

Bruce Banner turned as red as the roses when Tony kept playing the news reports on repeat of what the Hulk had done.  
“Best. Valentines Day. Ever.” Darcy chimed in


End file.
